


A Mouthful

by Tael_senpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Candy, Gen, funny situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tael_senpai/pseuds/Tael_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa gives Rei candy. It get's stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mouthful

„I'm not so sure about this ...“ Rei's skeptical gaze lingered on the little blond ball of happiness, currently jumping around in his room, overly excited as usual. The bigger boy watched him searching through one of his drawers and sighed, giving up on lecturing him about private space for now. It just didn't work with someone as nosey as Nagisa.   
His eyes fell to the bag of horrific looking sweets his best friend had brought with him and insisted on having him try. Rei pushed one of the big, gooey candyballs out to the table, hoping it would get any tastier in the light, but it didn't. Horrified, he noticed that part of it was sticking to his index finger, light-brown and most likely a caramel-like substance which he was even more unwilling to try as it would probably be everywhere on his beautiful teeth afterwards.   
Nagisa was still absolutely absorbed with causing chaos and destruction, his back turned on him and his little arms busy throwing perfectly folded underwear to the ground, looking for god-knows-what.   
“I don't want to eat that. If you are hungry, I could make you a sandwich. Or we could go shopping”, he said, hoping to not only attract the blond's attention to protect his precious undergarments. It worked, as Nagisa let go of one of his butterfly-themed boxers and crawled across the room, stopping right in front of him. Rei shuffled away from him, who was crouching on all four and looking at him with round, giant eyes, but it did no good, as his friend just followed him through half of his room. “N-Nagisa-kun?”  
“I already went shopping and bought those for Rei-chan! I technically made it so it wouldn't be polite to refuse it, right?”  
“T-that's right, but you are my guest!”  
“TRY IT!”  
“I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE!”  
“Rei-chan is impolite! That's not beautiful!” Nagisa wiggled backwards, sitting on the ground and staring at him as if he suddenly became a responsible adult that respected the rules of politeness.   
Rei watched him shoving one of his boxers out of his view. He was right. The Rei Ryugazaki who admired beauty and served as the perfect host could not act like this boy by ignoring society's sacred paradigm. What was the integry of his teeth when all he could think of were his barbaric manners, refusing something his beloved friend put money in … He had to try it or his honor would falter and die. He would be like Nagisa!  
Taking a deep breath and pushing his glasses up his nose, he used his already tainted finger to pick up the piece of candy, watching it intensely before putting it into his mouth. It was giant, forcing him to shove it inside his cheek, which caused his tongue to slide over it, trying to place it somewhere which didn't make his face look like someone hit him hard. Sweet, heavy flavor exploded in his mouth, tasting like caramell and chemicals, sticking to everything it got near to. He could feel his teeth closing up, his tongue getting sticky.   
It was horrible.  
“DatsnoatgoodNgisakn”, he mumbled, looking at the little boy who started laughing so hard that he rolled on the floor.   
It was a trick. He should have seen it coming, shouldn't he? How was he supposed to reclaim his ability to speak?! Rei wrinkled his forehead, crossed his arms and sucked sulkingly on the giant ball of candy in his mouth.   
“Aw, Rei-chan, you look so funny!” Nagisa gasped for air, clutching his stomach and sitting back up, as the melody of Rei's ringtone could be heard through the short silence. His eyes went wide, but the little guy was too fast, jumping on him like some sort of vampire-bat and shoving his hand down his body to get to his cellphone while his blue-haired companion nearly choked because of the sudden weight on his thighs and trying to hold the wriggling bundle of activeness into position. His hands landed on his hips, but he didn't have to stop him from hurting himself, as Nagisa was already shuffling around, taking a seat on his lap and answering his call as if nothing happened.   
He was still breathing quite heavily because of his laughing fit, but that didn't seem to bother him in the slightest as he was busy talking. “Mako-chan! Yeah, this is ... Nagisa. I'm sorry ... Rei-chan ... can't answer the phone ... right now. No, no, no ...he's not … sick … He's got ... something ... stuck in his mouth, you see.”  
Rei's eyes went even wider, trying to do something about the little boy misusing him as his pillow, but he could only move his legs, which caused him to wiggle around and grasping his upper-arm to stabilize his hold.   
“Rei-chan, if you want to speak, you've got to suck faster. Ah … Mako-chan? What's with your voice? Am I on speaker? I can hear someone screeching … Wait I'll put you on speaker, too! Is that Gou-chan?”  
“IT'S KOU!” There was a high-pitched sound coming after her exclamation, making it seem as if she was flustered over something. Farther away, Rei could hear someone chuckling, but he didn't recognize the voice. He tried to say hello to his friends, but all that came out of his mouth was a faint and utterly ridiculous moan. Nagisa shook his head and took the phone away from him, laying on his arms as he tried to get a hold of it, blocking him.   
“NNNNGH!”  
“You can't talk to people like this, Rei-chan. I'll handle it. You just keep sucking. There's plenty of sweet stuff inside it, you'll like that!”  
“N-nagisa-kun … What are you and Rei-kun doing …?” Gou's voice sounded highly suspicious, causing Rei to overthink Nagisa's words … and turning a deep shade of red. Damn it, that was not beautiful!   
“Nothing. I just gave him something and he may look distressed because it's a bit large, but I think he's secretly enjoying it. I'm gonna take a picture!”  
“NO!”  
“YES!”  
“NGH?!”  
“Nagisa! No. I just wanted to tell you that swimming is cancelled today. Just … just … I mean … Have a nice day! Good bye!” Oh god, Makoto sounded like he had just come to the absolutely false solution, but he couldn't clarify, because he hung up immediately, leaving Rei to die on the inside. Did Nagisa even realize what he just did?! His reputation was destroyed … Now everyone would think that he and his best friend … No, no, no …  
“Well, that was fun, Rei-chan. Oh, I wonder what it is like if you put two of them in there … HA! Here comes the butterfly …!”  
“Ngiiisaaaaaa-knnnn...”


End file.
